Caple's Drag Race (Season 1)
The first season of Caple's Drag Race, premiered on August 27, 2016, on Facebook. Eighteen contestants were selected to compete in the running of becoming "Pixel Next Drag Superstar." The winner of the first season won pixel art bases drawn by Oscar Monster, was featured in a Plastik campaign, joined the judging panel, and won a prize of $100 credits on Habbo. The theme song playing during the runway every episode was "Sexy Drag Queen" by RuPaul. The winner of the first season of Caple's Drag Race was Necromanthys, with Kessie and Violet Liaison placing as runner-ups and Azella was crowned Ms Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Caple's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, was one of two maxi challenge winners& returned in Episode 8. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lip syncing. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again after lip syncing. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in this episode. Episodes Episode 1: "Princess vs. Villains" Airdate: August 27, 2016 Synopsis: For this challenge, participants were asked to divide into two teams; one to represent the princesses and another to represent the villains of the wonderful world of disney in an original way. * Guest Judge: Art Iconic Vie * Mini-Challenge:: Transform Mickey Mouse into an improved version of Mimi Mouse. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Azella & Violet Liaison * Mini-Challenge Prize:: The right to lead one of the maxi-challenge teams. * Main Challenge: Design looks inspired by disney princesses or villains. * Main Challenge Winner: Kessie * Main Challenge Prize: A sickening custom gown from Gowns4Queens and a $2,000 gift card to Fierce Drag Jewels. * Bottom Two: Team Princesses * Eliminated: Tina Phoxy, Angel & Cady Dual * Farewell Message — Tina Phoxy: "Thank you queens for all your love and support. Adiós! - Tina" * Farewell Message — Cady Dual: "It was a pleasure to meet you all!! XX CD" Entrance Order Teams Episode 2: "Painting Is What? Fundamental" Airdate: September 3, 2016 Synopsis: For this challenge the participants had to make a drawing in real life and then expose it to the public. * Guest Judge: Diego Heppenstall * Mini-Challenge: Vogue the house down to iconic 'gay' songs. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Kessie * Main Challenge: Create your own drawing and showcase it to the audience and judges. * Main Challenge Winner: William X\ * Main Challenge Prize: A week away trip to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil! * Runway Theme: Paris Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Shirlley & Skarlet Versace * Eliminated: Skarlet Versace, Miss Bambi & Peach * Farewell Message — Skarlet Versace: "Play fair bitches and continue to feel like a woman. - Skarlet V." * Farewell Message — Miss Bambi: "Lights out, bitches" * Farewell Message — Peach: "Stay true to yourself <3 -Peach" Episode 3: "Fashion Week" Airdate: September 10, 2016 Synopsis: For this challenge the participants had to design a look for each of the following categories: -Coming To Your Funeral. -Neon Queen. -Pretty In Pink * Mini-Challenge: Perform in a parody calisthenics work out tape * Mini-Challenge Winner: Saphire * Main Challenge: Design looks heavily inspired by Alexander McQueen for three different categories. * Main Challenge Winner: Violet Liaison * Main Challenge Prize: A supply of custom wigs from Wigs and Grace! * Runway Theme: Alexander McQueen * Bottom Two: Juandore Delrio & Mudblood * Eliminated: Juandore Delrio * Farewell Message: "Good luck to all of you. Have fun and party. xoxo" Episode 4: "The Libary" Airdate: September 18, 2016 Synopsis: For this challenge, the participants had to read their competitors in a satire, fun and original way. * Guest Judge: Pandemonia Vesik * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Necromanthys * Main Challenge: Contestants must do interview with the guest judge of this episode: Pandemonia Vesik. * Main Challenge Winner: Necromanthys * Main Challenge Prize: A 4 night getaway to an all gay bed and breakfast in Mexico courtesy of mygaygetaway.com. * Runway Theme: Ready to Kill * Bottom Two: Violet Liaison & Mudblood * Eliminated: Mudblood * Farewell Message: "Oh well, I guess this is goodbye. Top 3: Kessie, Necro and Azella" Episode 5: "Scent of a Drag" Airdate: September 18, 2016 Synopsis: For this challenge, the participants had to make an overweight version of their drag. * Guest Judge: Susanita Ramirez * Mini-Challenge: The queens need to do her best improvisation of an erotic call service from a sex phone line. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Azella & Shirlley * Main Challenge: Create, market and film a commercial for a signature fragance. * Main Challenge Winner: Kessie * Main Challenge Prize: A custom made gown. * Runway Theme: Fat Ass Goddess * Bottom Two: Saphire & Streaw * Eliminated: Streaw * Farewell Message: "Kisses for all of you ladies. Mwah mwah mwah" Episode 6: "Mac Viva-Glam Challenge" Airdate: October 1, 2016 Synopsis: For this challenge the participants had to design costumes inspired by mythological creatures. * Mini-Challenge: 30 minutes to do partner's makeup. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Leah * Main Challenge: Film a Mac-Viva Glam commercial in 10 minutes. * Mini-Challenge Prize: 5 extra minutes in the Main Challenge * Main Challenge Winner: Necromanthys * Main Challenge Prize: A supply of eyewear and a 7-night stay at any resort in Brazil of their choice. * Runway Theme: Mythology * Bottom Two: Kessie & Saphire * Eliminated: Saphire * Farewell Message: "This didn't turn out the way I expected... but I'm going out with my head held high. Love you guys <3 Remember to shine, like a sapphire" Episode 7: "Who Said Dat?" Airdate: October 21, 2016 Synopsis: The participants had to design and perform two looks in one. * Main Challenge: Who Said Dat? Get given a catchphrase/quote and you must have to say who said it. * Main Challenge Winner: Kessie * Runway Theme: Two Looks In One * Main Challenge Prize: A custom wig wardrobe from "Drag by Chariel" and $5,000 cash. * Bottom Two: Leah & William X * Eliminated: William X * Farewell Message — Hydra Electric: ' ''"You fags actually made me feel so special and welcomed, like never before. In that case, I still hate you all xx" * 'Farewell Message — William X: ' "Nothing can explain the hurt that I'm feeling right now, please fight to make it a great season, I just wish I was there with you all <3" ''Episode 8: "Conjoined Queens"'' Airdate: October 22, 2016 Synopsis: The participants formed pairs with some of the queens removed to perform a conjoined look. * '''Mini-Challenge: Drag up pancakes. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Shirlley * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the partners * Main Challenge/Runway: Create a conjoined twin makeover with a previously eliminated queen * Main Challenge Winner: Violet Liasion & Mudblood * Main Challenge Prize: A $1,000 shopping spree in Fabric Planet and and a custom gown from Marco Marco. * Bottom Two: Leah & Kessie * Eliminated: Leah * Farewell Message: "Bye queens, see you all at the reunion" Episode 9: "Herstory of the World" Airdate: October 29, 2016 Synopsis: The participants had a musical inspired by the most emblematic women in history. * Main Challenge: Musical inspired by the emblematic women of history. * Main Challenge Winner: Necromanthys & Shirlley * Main Challenge Prize: A video call from home and a magazine photo shoot. * Runway Theme: Halloween Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Violet Liaison & MudBlood * Eliminated: MudBlood * Farewell Message: "You girls made this experience so fucking amazing and for that I thank u alllll xx. Luv ya" Episode 10: "Beauty Pageant Ball" Airdate: November 12, 2016 Synopsis: As a final challenge, the participants had to parade in each of the following categories. -National Costume. -Swimsuit Competition. -Evening Gown. * Main Challenge: Beauty Pageant Ball * Top 3: Kessie, Violet Liaison & Necromanthys * Runway Theme: National Costume, Swimsuit , Evening Gown. * Bottom Two: N/A * Eliminated: Hydra Electric, Azella & Shirlley * Farewell Message — Azella: ' ''"I had a good run and I'm happy about that, have fun Top 3." * 'Farewell Message — Hydra Electric: ' "See y'all in the finale, I'm rooting for...none of u bitches jk." * 'Farewell Message — Shirlley: ' "Good luck Top 3, Violet ur my sis 4 ever" '''Top Three of Season 1 Episode 11: "Grand Finale" Airdate: Januray 14, 2017 Synopsis: The night came to crown the first Drag Pixel Artist, a night of surprises and glamour. * Winner of Caple's Drag Race: Necromanthys * 'Miss Congeniality: 'Azella * 'Runners Up: 'Violet Liaison & Kessie Trivia * The lip-sync assassins of the season are Kessie, Shirlley and Violet Liasion. Kessie sent home Saphire and Leah, Shirlley sent home Tina Phoxy and Skarlet Versace and Violet sent home Tina Phoxy and Mudblood. Category:Caple's Drag Race Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons